In the field of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS research, there is an intensive need for shared information for a wide variety of sources an disciplines. Information systems and expertly designed, accessible databases are critical components of research quality and productivity, as well as cutting edge communications technology to promote and enhance information sharing. The goal of this core is to increase research collaboration and productivity as measured by funded grants and accepted publications. The Biostatistics, Data Management and Information Systems Core is composed of two sub-cores. Sub-core 1: The CDARR Information Technology Network, led by Dr. Normal Weatherby, will (1) promote participation in a community-wide network of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS researchers and practioners to enable and enhance communication; (2) promote training for (a) researchers and staff in the use of computers for research, publication, and grant administration and (b) practitioners so that they may more easily participate in research studies, access research findings, and apply these to community programs; (3) implement in Internet accessible centralized repository of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS information tailored to the CDAAR network including: bibliographic information; information useful in grant preparation research design and statistical analysis, and information useful in the practical application of research findings. Sub-core 2: The Biostatistics and Data Management sub-core, led by Dr. Orlando Gomez-Marin, will (1) provide services ad technical support to drug abuse and HIV/AIDS researchers (especially new investigators) in research design, data management, and biostatistics; (2) set up a "firewall" protected data warehouse (to assure data confidentiality) accessible to authorized CDAAR investigators to stimulate interdisciplinary research.